Sound programs are broadcast using radio waves by means of modulated analog carriers. On reception, a program is selected by tuning to the carrier frequency corresponding to the desired program. This type of broadcasting provides large capacity but it is not simple to implement.
Preferred implementations of the present invention enable high quality sound programs to be broadcast in a manner which has a large capacity similar to that of radio waves using analog modulated carriers, but providing in addition the quality which digital transmission is capable of attaining and, in addition, being simple to implement.